pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Bright Heart Raccoon in Wonderland (TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon
Cast *Alice - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Melissa Raccoon (The Raccoons) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others Transcripts: *Bright Heart Raccoon: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! *True Heart Bear: You mean bread-and-butterflies. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! *True Heart Bear: Naturally! *Bright Heart Raccoon: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. *True Heart Bear: But of course we can talk, my dear. *Widow Tweed: If there’s anyone worth talking to. *Loopy: Or about! Hahahaha! *Bellossom, Vileplume, Sunflora, Marill, Baby Hugs Bear and Chamametchi: And we sing too! *Bright Heart Raccoon: You do? *Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot and Sarah Spacebot: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? *Hopeful Heart Cougar, Romantic Heart Skunk and Sweet Heart Mouse: No, let’s sing about us! *Kristen and Kristen: We know one about the shy little Characters… *Lina Volt: Oh, no, not that old thing! *Louise Belcher: Let’s do ‘Lovely Louise Belcher’! *Melodytchi and Lovelitchi: How about the daisies in the… *Sandy Cheeks: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! *True Heart Bear: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Louise Belcher! *Louise Belcher: Laaaa… *Bellossom, Vileplume, Sunflora, Marill, Baby Hugs Bear and Chamametchi: Mimimimi… *Loopy: Lalalala… *Widow Tweed: Hahahahahahaha… *Baloo: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. *All-Stars: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Brenda Walshes love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… *Bright Heart Raccoon: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… *All-Stars: …the golden afternoon! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, that was lovely. *True Heart Bear: Thank you, my dear. *Loopy: What kind of garden do you come from? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well I don’t come from any garden… *Loopy: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… *True Heart Bear: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? *Bright Heart Raccoon: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Bright Heart Raccoon! *Loopy: Ever seen an Bright Heart Raccoon with a blossom like that? *Widow Tweed: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Bright Heart Raccoon? *Loopy: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! *Widow Tweed: And no fragrance! *Loopy: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! *Widow Tweed: Rather scrawny, I’d say. *Toadette: I think she’s pretty! *True Heart Bear: Quiet, Toadette! *Bright Heart Raccoon: But I’m not a flower! *Widow Tweed: Aha! Just as I suspected! He’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! *All-Stars: Oh no! *Bright Heart Raccoon: A common what? *Widow Tweed: To put it bluntly: a weed! *Bright Heart Raccoon: I’m not a weed! *Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot and Sarah Spacebot: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. *Sandy Cheeks: Can you imagine! *Loopy: Well, goodness! *Louise Belcher: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! *Other flower??: Go on now! *True Heart Bear: Please, girls… *Bellossom, Vileplume, Sunflora, Marill, Baby Hugs Bear and Chamametchi: We don’t want weeds in our bed! *Other flower: Move along, move along! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! *All-Stars: Hihihi! Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz Category:TomandJerryTheHannaBarberaGeneDeitchandChuckJonesCollectionRockz's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts